Mentirosa
by Atori-chan
Summary: Cuando había visto a su madre maquillada, se percató cómo celosamente volvía a tapar el nuevo chupetón que tenía en su cuello... Eres una mentirosa... Sarada… yo… -Sakura intentaba buscar una excusa pero parecía imposible... -¡¿SAKURA-CHAN LE ESTÁS SIENDO INFIEL A SASUKE!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **FIC PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 150 LIKES DE MI PÁGINA "FICS SORATO, SESSHRIN, SASUSAKU Y OTROS" Y DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A RAQUEL**_

* * *

 _ **Mentirosa**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Corto_

* * *

Frente a frente estaban madre e hija.

La más joven miraba a la mayor con el cejo tan fruncido que nadie pondría en duda la paternidad de la pre-adolescente. Por el contrario, la más mayor, mostraba nervios y hasta miedo.

Aunque se trataba de una situación bastante habitual en las familias, resultaba contradictoria que la madre se sintiera aterrorizada de la hija, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Pero la hija tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar molesta.

-Eres una mentirosa.

La acusó con un tono cargado de absoluto desprecio, donde la adulta solo podía agachar la cabeza, confirmando así las sospechas de su querida hija Sarada.

Paradas delante de la torre de Hokage, Sarada había cambiado su posición cruzándose los brazos para negar con la cabeza ante lo que llevaba sospechando desde hacía tiempo.

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, de no ser por lo que había visto en la última fiesta de Halloween que la aldea de Konoha había celebrado con todos los aldeanos presentes. Por supuesto, su padre no había asistido ya que aún seguía en su interminable misión.

Aún así, se lo había pasado bien.

Ella disfrazada de diablesa había recibido incontables piropos por parte de sus compañeros de equipo y hasta por parte de Inojin y Shikadai. Sin embargo, su madre disfrazada de vampiresa, le había ganado en piropos y hasta en propuestas indecentes. Por supuesto, ella no paraba de recordar a los aldeanos que estaba casada y muy enamorada de su marido. Escuchar eso, hacía que Sarada se sintiese tranquila, viendo a su madre como un ejemplo de mujer a seguir. Pero fue de mirarla demasiado y encontrar algo muy curioso en su cuello.

Su madre iba de vampiresa, y como tal, tenía el rostro y el cuello cubierto de sangre falsa. Desde lejos se veía claramente el maquillaje. Pero con el calor y el secarse el sudor con el pañuelo, hacía que el maquillaje se fuese yendo, viendo que aquella marca no era falsa, sino auténtica.

Sarada no era tonta.

Estaba en una edad donde había aprendido a interpretar que aquello era un chupetón.

No podía ser.

Tenía que ser su imaginación.

E ingenuamente, es lo que se había dicho a sí misma para negar lo evidente.

Se había comido muchísimo la cabeza. Por eso, días después, cuando había visto a su madre maquillada, se percató cómo celosamente volvía a tapar el nuevo chupetón que tenía en su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eso era algo que había hecho desde hacía años.

Aunque siempre le había extrañado que su madre se maquillara, siendo poco amiga de los cosméticos, de vez en cuando lo hacía. Lo curioso del asunto es que solo aparecía maquillada cuando regresaba de su turno de noche en el hospital.

De pequeña, Sarada se tragaba la excusa de que era para tapar las ojeras que le habían quedado tras pasar toda la noche sin dormir. Y aunque se notaba su cansancio, ahora Sarada sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! –volvió acusarla.

-Sarada… yo… -Sakura intentaba buscar una excusa pero parecía imposible. Mirando hacia otro lado apenada, la adulta bajó la cabeza para volver a mirarla con tristeza- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-En la fiesta de Halloween –siendo ella ahora quién miraba hacia el otro lado desilusionada de que ella misma se lo confirmara-, se te corrió el maquillaje y fue cuando te vi aquel chupetón…

-¡¿SAKURA-CHAN LE ESTÁS SIENDO INFIEL A SASUKE?!

La inesperada aparición del Séptimo Hokage sobresaltó a las dos chicas. Había salido tras la pared que comunicaba con la puerta principal, donde aparentemente daba la impresión de haber estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES NARUTO?! –explotó Sakura imponente como solo era ella cuando se cabreaba- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?!

-Pero… -mirando a Sakura entre acojonado y confuso- Sarada… dijo que le mentías… y que si el chupetón… -mirando ahora a la pre-adolescente, que estaba igual de indignada como su madre por haberlas espiado.

-¡Y claro que es una mentirosa! –seguía acusando Sarada donde la mala acción del Hokage, había incentivado más su genio- ¡Papá y ella se ven sin que yo lo sepa!

Ahora la cara de Naruto era de poema.

-Papá dijo que se marchaba para cumplir con esa misión, pero cuando mamá está de turno de noche, él regresa para estar con ella –cortándose ahí toda abochornada sin querer entrar o pensar en los detalles- ¡Y mamá nunca me dijo que papá venía de vez en cuando! ¡Lo disfruta ella sola! ¡Es una mentirosa!

O sea que era por eso que Sarada acusaba a Sakura. Ya le parecía demasiado raro que Sakura le pusiera los cuernos a Sasuke, estando tan enamorada de él.

Pero…

Por otro lado, le parecía demasiado divertido cómo Sasuke se escabullía de su misión para tener noches de sexo con Sakura. Realmente no conocía esa faceta tan fogosa por parte de él.

No podía evitar sonreír pícaramente, actitud que Sakura malinterpretó, imaginando que Naruto estaría pensando cómo Sasuke y ella tenían sexo. Así que para que desviara esos pensamientos libertinajes, le dio un señor puñetazo haciendo que atravesara las paredes y los muros más cercanos.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR PENSANDO LO QUE HACEMOS SASUKE-KUN Y YO! –le dijo con los ojos en blanco, donde su inner tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

Ante eso, Sarada sonrió nerviosa.

Su madre era tan bruta como poderosa. Solo mostraba debilidad y vulnerabilidad ante su padre y ante ella misma. Pero cuando perdía los papeles, mejor callar. Así que seguiría con la discusión cuando le viera el próximo chupetón hecho por su padre.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado este corto. De paso notificar que ya tengo hecho el segundo y último capítulo de _Cuatro de octubre_ , donde os aviso. Caja de pañuelos a mano.

Nos vemos.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
